Forgotten Requiem
by warui-no-nikushimi
Summary: After six years of happiness, Yuugi's past is catching up with him. A YuugiYami fic.
1. Reminiscence

hello. i'm new at this, so i hope that you guys are nice...okay. this is my first story that i've actually turned in, so any suggestions, comments–all are welcomed.

yuugi's friends will not be making any appearances in this, because it is my personal belief that they really screw up the mood of a lot of angst yuugi/yami stories, and i really don't want to risk it (although i am still debating whether i should have ryou and bakura showing up later on in the story.). so sorry.

disclaimer: i hardly own anything in this story. The plot is mine...yay.

warnings: abuse...yeah. that's it, i suppose...

Forgotten Requiem

Reminiscence

As the stretching fingertips of dawn's light filtered through the closed blinds, a soft moan shattered the silence of the tranquil rhythm of intertwined breathing. Through the darkness of the early twilight, in the corner of the small room lay two boys, resting in utter peace upon their tiny bed. Rising from the shelter of the other's chest, the littler of the two wearily gazed up at the other, his amethyst eyes kindling a small flicker of innocent happiness as one of the arms that was wrapped around his waist began to stroke his hair. A tiny smile came to his lips as he breathed a sigh of content.

"Yami, I'd better be getting up," he mumbled softly.

Sudden release about his hips. Yawning lightly, the boy slid to his feet, stretching out his numb limbs. Yami sat up, leaning back against the wall and watching with keen interest, eyes softening as he observed the delicate curves that shaped the boy's body. Showing the smallest hint of a smile, Yami noticed how the small boy snatched up a pair of sweat pants, but left his chest exposed as he trudged wearily back to his darker half. Oh, how Yami loved when he did that. Meeting the child with open arms, Yami pulled him into his lap, his smile widening as the little one snuggled against his chest affectionately.

"I could stay like this forever."

"As could I, Aibou."

Of course, this meant nothing to his petite hikari–at least, not in the ways that Yami had meant. It was innocent love to Yuugi; something to share with a friend. A friend...Yami smiled sadly to himself, burying his cheek into the little one's mess of hair. How it tortured his mind to hold him so close with such constricting limits. He longed to free his every desire; to indulge himself into the last detail of each curve and opening; to explore and divulge the body to no extent–but realization grounds in. Reject. Hate. Disgust. His soul would shatter should even a sign os such terrible things flickered in the eyes of his light. No–this was the type of treasure that must be admired from afar.

"You okay, Yami? You look a little down."

Silence.

"Yuugi! Yami! Breakfast is ready!"

Yuugi glanced up at his yami and let out a soft cry in surprise as the double lifted him to his shoulders, striding out the door with small grin as the halls rang with Yuugi's delighted laughter. Yami had always loved to make his light happy, which was relatively easy if you approached it the right way. Simply sending a gentle smile gave Yuugi a joy that Yami could never apprehend. As he advanced to the bottom of the stairway, he caught something that struck his curiosity, and fell silent as he strained to hear a phone conversation from the kitchen.

"...no. No, I am his legal guardian right now, and it will stay that way...Is that a fact? I suggest you get off the phone right now before I call the police. Good day."

"Who was that, Grandpa?" A stocky, elderly man looked up, smiling at the two as Yami set Yuugi down gently on a kitchen stool.

"No one important, Yuugi," he said quietly, moving to the stove and dishing up a few plates. Of course Yuugi wasn't all too sure with his grandfather's tone, but decided not to pry. Instead, he seized his dish and began to work on his scrambled eggs.

"Thank you, but no, Sugoroku, I am fine," insisted Yami as the old man gestured to a plate. Instead, his gaze fell unto Yuugi, watching the boy eat his meal, oblivious to Yami's stare.

"Yami, after breakfast, may I have a word?" Shaken back to reality, Yami nodded to the elderly man, his eyes involuntarily drifting back to Yuugi.

"Sugoroku?"

Yami glanced quickly around his surroundings as he strode into the room, examining the disarray of the small bedroom. He had always imagined his light's grandfather to take after Yuugi and have a neat and tidy personality, but the chamber was far from well-kept. The room was dimly lit with papers and clothing strewn about the room, several pictures either laying face down or broken upon the dresser, and the sheets and comforter to the bed looked to have been torn and thrown against the walls.

"Oh, I am sorry," Yami gasped as he bumped into Sugoroku. Dull, violet orbs slowly closed as a smile stole the elderly man's lips.

"Yami, you have taught my Yuugi quite a few things over the past few years, no?" he said quietly. Yami blinked several times, nodding skeptically. "You've taught him to be brave; how to take care of himself. I am grateful." He then looked up at Yami, his expression indecipherable as he took a step forward.

"Did you know that a few years ago he was always depressed; that he allowed the bullies at school to harass him to escape inner pain?"

"I presume we are still speaking of Yuugi," Yami said quietly, trying not to look into those numb eyes. "Tell me, where is this discussion leading?"

"Take care of him." Silence befell the two.

"Wh-what?" Yami managed to breathe, fear spreading like fire.

"No need to get upset; nothing's going to happen to me–at least not yet..." The voice grew frail and wavering as he spoke on, pausing to regain his composure. "You love him, Yami." The pharaoh looked away.

"How...when did you guess?"

"For a while now. Your eyes never leave him."

Yami said nothing, a deep flush creeping across his face.

"I can't control what Yuugi may do when he finds out, but please, Yami, you must always watch over him."

"Sugoroku, you said that I have taught him not to depend on me–I believe you are hiding something from me."

"You don't understand! This person–he's capable of breaking Yuugi's will by a glance–he would do any thing to capture the boy. There are many things you do not know about in Yuugi's life–I'd prefer to keep it that way–but I'm afraid all too soon...please, Yami! If not for me, for him! Protect him..."

Sugoroku fell to his knees, staring at his hands with a pained wince as he flexed his fingers slightly.

"Y-you may leave."

"May I come in?"

/Yeah./

As he stepped inside the doorway, Yami felt a smile come across his lips, his eyes brightening slightly. Yuugi was lounging sideways across the bed, his head hanging upside down off the edge, playful laughter ringing throughout the room as Yami took a seat next to him. As he gazed down unto the boy beside him, Yami found the child to be more desirable now than ever. He delicately massaged Yuugi's torso, his breath hitching slightly as the boy leaned into the touch with a groan.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yuugi asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Want me to turn off the heater?"

Yami struggled to control his voice, trying to present himself as placid as possible. "N-no, Aibou. Why?"

"Well, you're sweating a little, and you look kind of–er–hot." Yami looked down, his face utterly burning. Yuugi tilted his head in anxious confusion. "I'm turning it off." He made a motion to get to his feet but Yami held out a hand and quickly strode to the vent.

"I w-will shut it off," he said hurriedly, hoping some cool air would clear his mind as he switched on the air conditioner.

Yuugi frowned slightly, sighing. "Today's supposed to be the first snowfall, Yami."

"Yes."

"I hate the snow."

"I know."

"Can we just stay inside today?"

"Whatever pleases you, Aibou."

"...you...sure...?"

"Of course."

As he lowered himself lightly down unto the bed, Yami realized just how difficult each day was becoming. He began to notice how frightened he felt whenever he was around Yuugi; how every breath and motion must be done in utmost perfection. At night, he would look at the underweight figure and begin to weep, drawing the boy closer as he sang gently. But reality slaps him straight. Yuugi was not his, nor will he ever be.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping we could just–you know–lay around."

Yami swallowed hard. "If you do not mind, then I do not."

"Are you okay, Yami?"

"Yes."

Yami smiled, a nervous, quaking laugh escaping him, but Yuugi payed no mind. As the two lay, he noticed how the child would watch him closely, his dazzling amethyst orbs fixed on his own. A flare flickered to life, a spark of innocent delight eliciting as Yami slowly came forth. Slipping his arms around Yuugi's delicate form, he held him close, closing his eyes–he felt complete. He felt a slight squirm, and drew back instantly in fear, but the boy merely turned to nestle against his chest. Yami sighed, lowering arm around the unclad torso.

"You're shaking...and so tense..."

"Think nothing of it, Aibou," Yami whispered, reaching out for the comforter and drawing it over the both of them. Yuugi smiled softly, snuggling against the build.

"I hope it doesn't get too cold," Yuugi yawned, "or I'll have to use you as another blanket."

The assuring flare of the sun's protection slowly began to give way to a sea of murky clouds, a blanket of darkness devouring the two. As if in fear of the sudden insecurities of the approaching shadows, Yuugi moaned, driving his face deeper into Yami. Stroking the boy's hair, Yami put his lips to Yuugi's forehead, whispering smothered words of comfort. His eyes circled the room, his own apprehension slowly surfacing inside his mind. Sugoroku's warning had not yet ceased to torment his mind. His fear of losing Yuugi–the one weakness that would surely be his downfall someday–would deny him the right to rest for some time, he'd wager. Even as he lay, dazed between sleep and wake, Sugoroku's words echoed within.

"_Take care of him...Please, Yami, you must always watch over him...If not for me, for him..."_

"I wish things can last the way they are forever," Yuugi mumbled quietly.

Yami gently slid his hand down Yuugi's side, offering him comfort. "Who is to say they can not?"

Yuugi laughed gently, though it was slightly bitter and hollow. "Nothing lasts forever, Yami."

"Do not say that," Yami whispered, unaware of the tears the child began to shed. "Please...I can not have you speaking like that...not now..."

"Why not? It's true."

"Because I–" Yami stopped himself short; just in time. He chewed nervously on his lower lip as an awkward silence consumed the room.

"Because...?"

"Because I...am very confused right now. So many things that I do not understand...I just do not understand things right now."

"...I'm sorry."

"So...so am I."

Yami shifted over a bit, delicately lifting the boy with a gentle smile as he stretched the small body atop his own. His mind whirled in fear as Yuugi looked questioningly at him, every ounce of will and strength to suppress the trembling of anticipation that shook him within. Surprisingly enough, Yuugi didn't resist the position on top of the pharaoh's torso. Instead, he gazed into the darker half's eyes; searching, hoping...

"Thank you."

A gentle smile graced Yami's lips as the little one settled himself down on the yami's build, releasing a small, quivering sigh of relief. Warmth circularized throughout his insides as hot breath bathed over his breast, a quivering hand passing through the hikari's hair. A groan sounded and Yami's breath caught, squirming slightly beneath the tantalizing warmth of his light's bare flesh upon his. As Yuugi slowly left reality, Yami was trapped in a state of sorrow and overwhelming joy, a single tear slipping pas his realization as he closed his own eyes.

"Rest easy, Aibou. I will find out what is going on, and I will stop it. I _will not _lose my light again."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Stop resisting!"

Yuugi was hurled against the wall with a sickening snap, a choked cry wrenching its way past the lump in his throat before he slumped forward, a pool of blood developing around his bare form. He suddenly felt himself being suspended in the air by the neck, the grip tightening each time a smothered breath made its way past his lips. He struggled weakly against the clutch to no avail, until he finally gave in to the searing painful sensations flowing through his body; his blood. Tears of shame and defeat trickled down his bloodied face as he felt groping fingers trail down his body.

The revolting taste of bile filled his mouth as he felt the repulsive swirl of a tongue upon the ridge of his ear; a nibble here and there along his neck. He drew a shuddered breath, shutting his eyes firmly as a hushed, venomous chortle lingered in the air. A tremble racked his figure as a rough brush ran along his backside, a mute plead mouthed across his lips.

"P-please..." Yuugi managed to whisper, although he was quickly silence as his lips were thrust onto another. He whimpered weakly, the abrupt taste of blood pouring into his mouth as his lower lip was torn open.

'_Please...please stop...'_

"You still aren't being a good boy, are you?" He hadn't even noticed that the constriction around his throat was released.

'_Make it stop...someone...anyone...'_

The sickening smell of flesh being torn into lingering in air; the taste of blood; the pain that surged through every vein–it was all too much for the little one to handle. He cried out a long, mangled scream. Blood splattered across the wooden floor as another fierce blow was dealt to the boy's stomach, a pained breath escaping the child's already damaged lungs. Squinting through the tears, Yuugi could just make out the dim outline of a smile.

'_Too much...too much blood...'_

"You look so beautiful when you're in pain..."

'_Stop...'_

"It's a shame circumstances couldn't have been different..."

'_No...'_

"You might actually have enjoyed it..."

'_Never...'_

"Maybe I'll have to convince you..."

In the dim light, Yuugi could make out the callous shimmer of cold steel. His eyes widened, fear etched all over his face as he stared on in disbelief. He might die tonight. A spray of blood covered the ground, a scream echoed from the room, and the lively glimmer within Yuugi's eyes disappeared.

'_Anyone...please...help...'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Aibou? Aibou!"

Yuugi threw himself upright, trembling violently in a pool of cold sweat, the subtle tinge of blood biting the back of his tongue. Tears flowed freely down his jaw-line, mixing painfully with the shredded flesh that had been ripped into with his own nails, the crimson liquid dripping into his palm as he stared at his quivering hands. His eyes suddenly clenched shut, the dream playing over in his mind, His breath coming in great gasps as his hands moved instinctively onto his stomach. He suddenly shook his head as if in denial, and pulled the covers over his head.

Taken aback by these actions, Yami indecisively slid beneath the comforter to join his light. A small gasp escaped his lips as gazed into the boy's eyes; the dazzling glint of innocent felicity had vanished, leaving his eyes with an inert haze of emptiness and lost emotions. He cringed as he looked on at the rest of Yuugi's face, reaching out to touch the tattered flesh upon his cheek, but drew back instantly as a tiny whimper sounded. He gazed in shock at the boy, a hint of hurt sparking into his crimson eyes.

"Aibou?" Yuugi raised his eyes to meet Yami's, though the amethyst orbs were unseeing as tears slowly flowed into the deep wounds about his face. Yuugi winced, giving a shuddering gasp as the haze that veiled his eyes lifted, throwing himself into Yami's arms. Rocking the small hikari, Yami smiled–confused, but happy none the less. "What happened, Aibou?"

"It was...just...had a dream...that's all..."

"Your stomach...are you hurt?"

"Really, Yami, it's nothing...I'm fine."

"May I...may I see?"

Yuugi drew back somewhat, avoiding eye contact.

/Please, Aibou./

/...Yami.../

/Please./

Releasing the clutch upon his stomach, Yuugi gritted his teeth, turning away as Yami examined the flesh. A small sound shattered the moment's silence–a tiny sound uttered in disbelief. Fine scars and several aged bruises marked the delicate skin. They were old wounds, hardly noticeable one might say, but Yami cursed himself as he ran his fingers over the marred flesh. Yuugi flinched slightly, his body instinctively recoiling as Yami growled inaudibly beneath his breath.

"How did you get these, Aibou?" The gentle voice startled him into looking up into Yami's eyes, a soft gasp taking him as he looked into the crimson orbs. The tone did not reflect the expression–he had never seen such rage in his yami. As the child lay, silent, the tone began to change. "Well? Who did this to you? When did it happen?"

"I–it was–" Yami took hold of his shoulders, the grip tightening as several tears escaped Yuugi, a soft snap sounding with slight pressure to the bones. "S-stop it, Yami, you're hurting–" Looking up with difficulty, Yuugi was shocked to see blood trickling down Yami's lip from where he was biting down into it, his chest heaving with sobs.

The vise was released. Yuugi let out a gasp, flinging himself away from his darker half, his head slamming against the wall harshly in his hurry. He closed his eyes, allowing his tears to come freely as he felt strong arms lifting him, resting his head upon the connecting joint of the neck and shoulder blade. Yami choked, brushing his fingertips along the lump upon Yuugi's head, his eyes snapping shut at the crimson tinge staining the flesh. He tried to control his trembling, but he found efforts were futile.

A swirl of fury and fear captured Yami in an uproar from within as he wept silently. Hasn't it been his duty to watch over Yuugi? He was his guardian, was he not? How could he have missed those ugly scars (In his opinion.)? _'Well, Yuugi was relatively happy when I had first met him. There was no indication that would have led to the wounds upon him, despite the bullies. Or...or perhaps is it...that he had escaped from those times?' _Sorrow bit at the back of his mind as he reflected over his irrational judgement, stroking his hikari's bruising shoulder with new tears, cringing as the sounds of anguished groans grew more overt in his mind.

"I-I am so sorry, Aibou..." Yami whispered, his arms wrapping round Yuugi's waist. "I am...very...very confused. Even so, what I have done was out of line; I do not know what came over me."

/I-it's my past, Yami...it's catching up to me...it's found me.../

/What?/

/The scars...the past...why is it coming back now?/

Yami could feel the link become strained with emotions of fear and disarray, the image of a smile flashing through his mind; the glint of a knife caught in the light. Slowly, Yami rocked the boy, running his fingers along his fine hair.

/Calm down, Aibou–quiet your mind.../

Silence.

/Now, Aibou, who gave you those injuries?/

/...bullies.../

/Do not take me for a fool, my light. Those wounds have a much deeper impact on you than school bullies, I sense it./

/...would you stop analyzing me? I–j-just please, stop it./

/...I only want to help./

"...don't make me say it, Yami..."

/I would never _make_ you say anything, Aibou. I am asking you to tell me, not ordering. I-I am only doing this to...to make sure everything is alright./

"I know...I know."

/...come...you are trembling now.../

Turning round, Yuugi nudged closer into Yami's arms, a sense of need driving him against the yami's breast as the tears came amply and bittersweet. He let out a hoarse cough as he felt Yami stifle a sob, the darker half nestling his face into the boy's unruly hair, fingers tracing patterns along the flesh. Neither could tell whether it was sorrow or appreciation that moved them to tears. Indeed, it seemed things would not last the way they were forever, but they had each other now–and nothing would draw them apart...not until the time came.

i hope you guys enjoyed it. no, it's not over, in case some of you are wondering. i have a feeling i gave it a kind of 'the end' kind of ending. erm–that didn't come out right...anyway, please review!


	2. Broken Solace

thank you so much for the nice reviews. it's always refreshing when people like what i have to offer. as promised, here is the next chapter!

disclaimer: i do _not _own any of the characters in this story...just the idea, for whatever that's worth.

warnings: in this chapter, there will be sexual–erm–situations, gore, depression, and abuse. lots of abuse. so if you aren't comfortable with that sort of...stuff...than i suggest you leave now.

Forgotten Requiem

Broken Solace

Groaning softly, Yuugi collapsed back down unto the bed, several tears trickling down his cheek. He hadn't slept much after the nasty incident from the previous night–he could only recollect forgotten memories. He cast a distant gaze first to Yami, then to the mirror across the room, cringing at the sight of the ugly cuts that were left upon his face. The reality of those dreams...the sensation of being in Yami's arms–he choked slightly on a wretched sob.

'_I don't deserve him...I never did...'_

Gathering the boy into his arms, Yami whispered gentle reassurances, rocking to and fro as a peaceful silence enveloped the room. Wondrous sensations cleansed his senses as he felt the little one press into the embrace, yet Yami still struggled to keep back his own tears as he began to caress Yuugi's tear-stained face. There the two remained for quite some time, taking comfort in each other's warmth and bodies, both stifling their sobs as they wept silently.

"I...I suppose you should be getting ready for school," whispered Yami, stroking the boy's hair with a certain tenderness to the touch. Yuugi whimpered weakly at this, clinging onto his yami's arm with sudden urgency.

"No..."

"Aibou, I–"

Yami bit down unto his lower lip, ignoring the sting as his teeth sank down into the wound from the other night. He could tell that Yuugi was not yet prepared to interact with others–it was written clearly within his eyes–but he did not wish for his light to be secluded in such a cramped environment all day. He loved him too much to let isolation consume his Yuugi. Yami knew all too well how easily darkness could consume the light; how, if left unattended, it would slowly falter until snuffed out. But he could not think of that...he would not.

He cupped Yuugi's cheek, tilting the boy's face toward his own so that he could look clearly into those dazzling amethyst orbs. Flinching, Yami turned away almost instantly. The fear that plagued those eyes; the pain and confusion–he had once prayed that he may never see such anguish in his light. Such a plea for reassurance; to be held close and to be loved. Closing his eyes, Yami lay down, bringing the child down with him. There was no resistance, but Yuugi did not ease into his arms. The boy trembled violently, gasping back a sob as Yami snaked his arm around his waist. Yami drew back instantly.

/...Yami...I'm sorry.../

//...you need not be...//

/...I-I want you.../

Yami swallowed hard. //What?//

/I want you...I want you to hold me. I want to feel you.../ Yuugi blushed slightly, avoiding Yami's eyes.

Slanting the boy's face upward toward his, Yami's lip involuntarily curled into a small smile. With several tears caught in the lashes of his eyes and a look of innocent desperation, Yuugi had a way of capturing his heart in a way unbeknownst to him in any sensation he'd ever experienced. A smile that would melt away his anger at a glance; eyes that stripped him of clear mind and thought. Unbelievable, Yami thought at first, for a teenage boy to have such an air of childlike joy about him–but it grew to be one of the many qualities he cherished in his little Yuugi. It was praise enough to be accepted as guardian...or so he thought.

//You want...you want to feel me...//

Yuugi blushed deeper. /I'm sorry–that didn't come out right./

//Tell me, Aibou. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what is on your mind. Tell me something...but please...do not keep me in the dark any longer..._please_.//

/I–it's just that–th-the dream.../

//Aibou...it is my duty to protect you...I want to help you...but every time I try...you push me away. It hurts, Aibou...dammit. Just–just let me help you!//

/...what...what do you want me to do...?/

Yami cringed. Yuugi sounded so frightened; so lost. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Settling down unto his side, Yami drew the boy close, his arms linking at Yuugi's lower back as he pressed their bodies together as one. An anguished moan escaped Yuugi as he buried his face into the crook in Yami's neck, a sea of emotions flooding through their link..

//Talk to me, Aibou. I want to hear your voice. You can say whatever it is you want. Talk to me.//

/He hurt me inside. He said awful, terrible things. He said I was his, but I'm not, Yami, I'm not! I'm not his.../

//No...you are not.//

/He said I was bad–he said I needed to be punished! I tried, Yami, I tried so hard to be good, but he hurt me worse than before! I wanted to die–the pain–it was too much.../

//...oh, Aibou...//

/He'd hurt me. It–I just wanted it all to go away./

//...what happened to him?//

/He was arrested./

//The police found out?//

/About the alcohol. He'd had several incidents...with the liquor...at the bar that he went to...but it turns out he completely snapped that day–he nearly killed three men./

There was silence between them for a moment as Yami rocked the small hikari, nuzzling his cheek with Yuugi's, their tears silently melding together in a swirl of emotion and warmth. Leaning heavily against Yami's build, sobs heaving his shoulders violently.

/...are...are you going to leave me now...?/

Yami sadly smiled, hugging the boy closer into their embrace. //Oh, Aibou...I could never leave you.//

Silence.

//Aibou?//

/...I-I've never told anyone...I c-couldn't.../

//But you told _me_. You trusted me.//

/Well...yeah, you're my best friend, Yami. Of course I trust you./

Yami looked away, trying to hide a wave of sorrow that swept through his mind, slowly leaking into their shared link. _'Friends...all we shall amount to...best friends.'_

/What was that?/

//What?//

/The emotions I just felt...the sadness was so strong.../

//With everything that has taken place, it is a wonder to you why I feel sad?//

/Why were you trying to hide it?/

//Because I felt that I need not build more guilt.//

/You really do care about me, don't you?/

Tears brimmed in Yami's eyes, an affectionate glint sparking to life within his crimson eyes as he felt Yuugi relax against him, a tiny, blithe smile drifting across the child's lips. He could feel the core of the burden lift from the mental link, despite small traces of insecurities and fear. To see Yuugi's smile–to see those eyes light up in delight–no words could give the sensation justice.

//I want you. I want to feel you; I want to hold you–Aibou, I _need_ you.//

"This."

Yami blinked. "...this...?"

"Just like this," Yuugi murmured into his ear. "I want things to stay like this. I want you to never stop holding me, always by my side."

Yami laughed softly, trying to keep his tears in check. "You will move on some day."

"What?"

"When you grow a little more, you will have someone you can share your love with–to take your friendship past boundaries of mere friends. You will move on from me some day, to discover a more secure partnership than you and I share..."

'_Another person...?'_

Yami glanced at Yuugi as the boy began to fidget slightly, a deep flush creeping over his face.

"I am sorry. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable."

"No, I–I mean, you–"

"It is alright, Aibou, I understand," Yami whispered, sitting up slightly. Yuugi didn't even have a chance to try and respond before his double had slipped out of the bed, thrown on some clothes, and was at the room's doorway.

"Yami, I–"

"Aibou, you need not explain," Yami said, forcing his lips to curl into a convincible smile. "I have noticed how Sugoroku has not bought any groceries for several weeks, and supplies are low to say the least. I am–I will go to the market for him."

"Don't go, Yami," Yuugi said desperately, propping himself up on his elbows. "Please."

"I need to take a walk, Aibou–to clear my mind a bit. I will be back."

"But–"

Closing the door gently, Yami leaned heavily against it, his eyes snapping shut as he heard the muffled echo of his light's sobs. After taking a moment to listen to the distant rustle of the sheets upon the bed, he pushed himself forward, impelling his legs to move onward. He stumbled at first, but broke into a run abruptly, staggering down the stairway into the shop below. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, Yami grasped the handle to the shop door, allowing his forehead to fall harshly onto the glass surface. Choking on a sob, he tugged on a fistful of hair, the distress that was forced through their shared mind link too strong for either of their minds to handle.

'_What happened to me? I was so calm...and yet I–I snapped. I-I can not control my emotions...they...they are too strong. I...I may love him...too much.'_

"Aibou...I really do. I love you..."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yuugi lay motionless, strewn across the floor in a crumpled heap, blood pouring out unto the filthy wooden floor beneath him. Malicious laughter rang throughout the room as he tried to move, a gasp escaping him as his leg gave a sharp snap. Icy hands stroked his bare form, a pair of lips captured his; yet he did not withstand. A deep, lustrous groan sounded in the boy's ear–Yuugi merely wept. Flesh was ripped idly open; bright crimson liquid spilled into his mouth. He gagged, breaking his lips free with a violent jerk, choking on the bile that lingered in the back of his throat with the slight tinge of red–it had been the fifth time he had vomited within the hour.

"What did I say earlier?"

"I-I..." Yuugi breathed, a sudden burst of pain snagging his breath.

"I warned you; I told you I would not tolerate a naughty boy."

"P-please–" Blood bubbled out of the corners of the boy's mouth, a harsh blow dealt to his stomach tearing a hushed moan from his beaten lungs.

"But you just won't listen."

Another punch, this time to the chest.

"You never do."

To the lower abdomen.

"I just–"

The face.

"–might–"

Face.

"–have to–"

Stomach.

"–teach–"

Face.

"–you–"

Face.

"–_again._"

Tightly closing his eyes, Yuugi bit his tongue as his injured leg was seized roughly, bracing himself for the pain. A sudden cry erupted past his lips as the limb was forced in the opposite position, the joint in his knee giving a sickening crack from the abrupt pressure pushing on it until it fell limp, bent completely in the reverse direction. Yuugi screamed, digging his nails into his face as the damaged leg was toyed with–twisted and pulled until Yuugi thought he should go blind from the pain. Blood dripped down his cheeks, air coming in shallow breaths between cries. After what seemed like ages, he was released.

"Do you think I'm finished? Do you?"

Yuugi coughed quietly in reply, desperately trying to regain his composure. He didn't want to be a bad boy–bad boys are punished. He didn't want to get punished. Gasping for air, he moaned quietly, the callous hands sliding down his waist. As the tears flowed painfully into his wounds, fear ran through his veins like iced water as moist, hot breath bathed his throat. Not daring to move, Yuugi choked on his tears as he felt the frigid fingers search across his lower abdomen, slowly traveling downward.

"I asked you a question," a soft voice breathed into his ear. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"P-please, I–"

"_That _was not the answer I was looking for."

Again, his lips were entwined with another pair, pressed together in a bruising kiss as he was snatched upright by the hair. He was held like that a moment longer, teeth cleaving his lower lip to shreds of limp flesh as the blood trickled down his chin between the two. Sputtering, Yuugi pulled away with a sob, his tears and sweat mixing in the stomach fluids that poured unto the hardwood floor. He could scarcely make out the sound of a soft growl above him as he began to tremble violently; the gentle rustle of clothing barely catching his ears.

"I _told _you naught to be a naughty boy. I _warned_ you."

Yuugi panted softly, unfeeling fingers wrapping round his throat, dragging him closer to the man that lurked in the shadows. He cried out as his body collided brutally with the wall, a set of teeth digging into the flesh of his neck. He could hear the thirst within the moan that was given–he feared it. It was a tone that he had never come across before; one that made the hairs at the back of his neck prickle in fright. Swallowing a cluster of tears, the boy closed his eyes again; he trembled more now than ever.

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?"

"I–"

He gave a tiny sound as he was backhanded across the face, the groping fingers searching down his lower body provocatively. Allowing a small groan and a few tears, he reeled as he felt himself involuntarily going erect as a frigid touch brushed along his member. Gasping back a sob, Yuugi uttered a quivering moan as an icy hand toyed with him there, stroking and pumping him. It was a pain he had never experienced–it was beyond pain, it was torture. He shook his head miserably.

'_This...this isn't __**right**__...'_

"Does it hurt?"

Tears streaming down Yuugi's bloodied face. In truth, he could not stand the sensations–they were too much for him. He cried out, sobbing bitterly as he jerked his head to the side, the dim gleam of the moonlight catching the desolate tears that ran along his jaw-line. He was then released; he slid to the floor with a dull thud. He flinched, the white-hot sensation still burning throughout his lower body. Laughter sounded behind him as Yuugi opened his eyes, staring at his throbbing member, gently touching it as the unbearable feeling tore through his body. He couldn't help it–his hands moved on their own as they moved down to cup it.

"It will only get worse if you neglect it."

Choking on a sob, Yuugi wrapped fingers around it, caressing it delicately. He could feel the enthralled smirk bite into his back as he cried out softly in the heat of anguish, the shame of the matter branding his mind as he slowly stroked the under-sized erection. Yuugi wept in convulsive gasps, the sore throbbing capturing his senses as he slid his hand up and down, a searing pain tearing at his chest as his breath grew hitched and swift. Not conscious enough to realize what he was doing, he bucked his hips in a sloppy rhythm. Again, he could hear quiet chuckling; but it was drawing closer.

"Don't fight it–I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Throwing his head back against the wall, a hoarse, threadbare scream rent its way past the lump in his throat, his seed spilling out into his hands in a warm rush. He wept silently, collapsing in his mess; to worn to care. The pain slowly gave way as he lay, the harsh throbbing dying down as he trembled, drenched in cold sweat. He closed his eyes, praying that the darkness may take him. However, his pleas were left unanswered as he was grasped roughly by the hair, the grip dragging his body upright.

"So now you're bleeding there too. If I bleed you any more, you could die. Pity; I suppose I have to play gentler now. And you've got me ready to have a go, too..." Gentle fingers brushed along the cleft of his rear. "I know–this won't hurt...much."

"Wh-what?"

He tried to resist, but the pull was too strong as he was forced down. Opening his mouth, he drew in air as best he could as his huffs of breath became shallow and uneven, but something long and hard was driven down his throat. Gagging helplessly, Yuugi pulled against the restraining arms that held him down, his previous wounds ripping open from the struggle. Moaning gently, renewed tears trickled into his wounds, the burn from the mixture keeping him conscious enough to suffer the fright and pain–enough to think the seconds that passed were years; the minutes ages.

"Y-Yes...keep trying to...to pull away...i-it only makes it better."

As lay there, the rest became a blur through Yuugi's eyes as all went black...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

With a tiny cry, large amethyst orbs snapped open, tears spilling out carelessly to the bed spread. Yuugi bolted upright, his entire form racked with sobs as his eyes darted around the room for his soul mate. He then slumped forward, the stress collected from the day weighing down upon his shoulders. Gazing absent-mindedly out the window, he was somewhat surprised to see that the sun had vanished over the horizon once more, a veil of eerie shadows covering the landscape.

'_Wasn't I with...oh. That's right.'_

Letting out a quivering sigh, Yuugi forced himself to his feet, inching for the door as the tears came heavier. As a wave of sorrow streamed through the shared link, Yuugi's mind filled with consistent thoughts and queries. Keeling over, he retched, the tension settling heavily down upon him again in a burst of emotion.

"Y-Yami..." he breathed, whimpering softly as he felt the bile rising.

Groaning softly, the boy collapsed, calling feebly for his yami as his body grew numb. Yuugi wept and sobbed, shouting until his voice was no more but a whisper. His throat was raw and his breath shallow, but he swallowed a sob in determination, trying not to think of his own aches and pains as he recalled the gentle warmth of Yami's build against his. He managed a weak smile at that, but cold realization had hit him a while back–Yami was not coming back. Like so many others in his life, he had left him alone, frightened and vulnerable. Another promise unkept–another deceit from someone he loved. The smile vanished.

'_I-I can't believe how stupid I've been. He promised–and I trusted him. What made me think he was any different from the others? It–it was only a matter of time before he left...I just...I thought he...'_

Suddenly there was a loud crash; a muffled cry–hardly audible, but still there. Stifling a gasp, Yuugi struggled to his feet, stumbling forward unto the door to his room. Pushing himself off the surface, he threw himself through the doorway and into the corridor, using the walls to prop himself up. It was strange–they were only dreams, but somehow they managed to cause him physical pain. Yuugi flinched, gritting his teeth as he raised a hand to his head, a particularly intense wave of emotion forcing him to his knees.

"Grandpa?" he called quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yuugi! Don't come any–" He was cut off.

The halls fell deathly silent.

"G-Grandpa...?" Nothing but silence came. "Grandpa?!"

A short chuckle rang in his ears.

"Y-you aren't..." Yuugi breathed softly, eyes widening slightly. "Who...?"

Squinting through the unfamiliar shadows, he was met with a towering figure, soaked through in shadow and the stench of blood. Yuugi tried to be brave–to hold his fear and tears back–but he found he was helpless, the fright in his amethyst orbs as easy to point out as the tears that streamed down his face. His body trembled violently, his breath released in soft, quivering huffs. Clenching his fists in determination, he slowly closed his gaping mouth, a single thought racing through his mind.

'_Yami...'_

"He's dead..." Yuugi whispered, referring to his grandfather. "Y-you killed him...d-didn't you?"

"He got in my way."

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short.

'_Wait...that voice.'_

"I've been waiting six years for this."

'_That voice...'_

"And now I finally have what I want."

'_That...voice!'_

"What's wrong, little one? You don't look well–seems like you've had a bit of a shock."

"I-it's...it's you!"

Gentle laughter sounded through the hall, frigid fingers brushing along his jaw-line, the touch causing him to flinch away in a new spasm of trembling. Suddenly he was seized roughly by the chin, forcing his eyes upon another pair–unfeeling sapphire orbs, staring straight through the boy as if he wasn't even there. Yuugi dared not look away, thanking the gods as he was abruptly struck upon the side of his head, a swirl of red and black taking his sight.

/..._Yami_.../

...i have to say. i am not pleased at all with this chapter. i can't believe what i just put my little yuugi through! i am so evil...poor yuugi. oh well. after all, it's my job to make a story interesting, you know?


End file.
